Just a Migriane
by bandcrazy01
Summary: It's difficult to ignore a booming voice in your skull that feels it is in his job description to comment on everything. Honestly, I'm still surprised my head hasn't exploded from our constant arguing. One-shot years after The Serpent's Shadow. Requested by Beastrage the Hunter.


I hesitated shifting through the mail, spying a much nicer envelope in the grouping the eleven-year-old boy had handed me a minute ago. Otherwise a good chunk of it was reports from other Nomes, demanding attention to whatever problem they figured they needed assistance with. Some of them not really being of importance, finding that most are just doing it to sneer in our faces personally. Hence why I refused Carter attending to these 'problems', he has no room for self-doubt after just taking the throne officially a few months back.

Occasionally we'd receive a letter from Brooklyn; I could spot it easily each time because of its weight. Apparently everyone felt they needed to write, which admittedly lifted the Pharaoh's spirits after a rough day. …And okay it did for me to. At least some friendly news amongst the mess of letters that I started to privately call 'hate mail' would make it in monthly.

And yes, that same envelope came in, but it hadn't gathered my attention compared to the lacey one. I separated it from the pile addressed to Carter and first noticed it was addressed to both Carter and I, '… and Zia I guess', clearly Sadie had been the one to send it out.

_You don't really have to read it_; I could imagine him rolling his eyes as he stated this. _Pretty obvious what it is._

_What if it's just a party invitation?_ I challenge.

He huffed it off, _Don't be delirious, you knew she'd eventually want to marry Anubis._

And it begins; we had this argument two weeks ago, Set is still stuck on the idea of her dating Anubis. I don't see his side on it, being as it is clearly Walt she is dating. Anubis might be joining in on the ride, but it _is_ Walt.

Walt Stone I approve of. Anubis… He'd have a hell of a time getting past me to even have contact with her. Godlings is Egypt, not demigods. Also, I don't imagine dating a death deity is really an ideal state to be in.

_You're so narrow minded Amos, it almost gives me a headache_, Set grumbled. _There's nothing wrong with dating gods._

_Yeah, for the Greek and Roman empires._ I quickly put the obvious wedding invitation with the Brooklyn envelope on top of the stack. I always made sure it was the first thing Carter sees, he tends to ignore the rest of them for me to take on.

_You'd change your mind if we were dating;_ Set's tone gave me the image of him smirking slyly. What a perv.

_Anubis is married to Anput, or did you forget that?_ I kept strictly to the main topic, not allowing the bisexual to distract me. _It would be like if Nephthys knew of you hitting on me._

_Like she gives a damn, she ran off with Osiris to make that jackal in the first place._ Now I was testing myself against the God of Chaos, which isn't the best spot to find yourself. Any other topic is fine, bring up Nephthys and you'll be lucky to get away with just a headache.

_Well… she knew you wanted a kid. Sure she went to extreme measures, but she brought you one hadn't she?_ I have personally had this talk with the goddess herself, as if she thought I was the only safe contact she had with her husband, which is more than likely true at this point.

_Sadie is marrying Anubis,_ his voice boomed in anger to my pushing. _You should know by the evidence you just so kindly brought back up that us gods don't care about tradition as much as people like you do._

_People like me? You realize that I've been Chief Lector for a few years, right?_ And I've broken several 'traditions' of Ancient Egypt before having this spot shoved at me. Though to please some of the friendlier Nomes I've had to make sure I stick with the rules governing the Per Ankh, several of which Set disagreed on.

_That alone is proof that I know your niece better than you do_, Set gruffly added. _She's been drooling over him since they first met._

Now I attempted to ignore him, but as you can tell it's difficult to ignore a booming voice in your skull that feels it is in his job description to comment on everything. And I mean _everything_, down to what amount of sugar I put in my coffee every morning. Honestly, I'm still surprised my head hasn't exploded from our constant arguing.

I hesitated to gather the mail and enter the Hall of Ages, fully aware that Set was going to get worse. He still hates that I had offered the throne to Carter. Not like I _really_ had a choice, Ra had clearly handed him that right. Besides, I'd prefer Carter over anyone raised in a royal family. Why? He's not really shooting for glory and namesake while in this position. He's just trying to lead the Per Ankh the best that he can, though still learning through me.

I suspect that Set only really sees Carter as Horus. Most gods have that problem, and I couldn't recall how many times I've gotten annoyed being called Set. Honestly though, I think I would hate having Horus as Pharaoh, referring back to my earlier comment on snobby royal families. However, that's a problem I leave for Set to deal with, my situation is far better than his and I'm not about to change it because he dislikes his nephew.

Carter had been waiting for me, sighing as he took in the stack of envelopes. "I should stop pretending that there's going to be a day without mail."

I smirked slightly; he was going to forget today. Because I honestly hated seeing Carter stress out from this, especially since he has no control over it. Hence why I purposely placed the letters from Brooklyn on top when they appear.

To me, he's still fourteen, trying to grasp the concept of magic. I soon found out that Carter is annoyed by this view. He's twenty, married, and his wife is now expecting in a few months. Definitely not a kid anymore, but I am still his teacher and guardian, which kind of fits the position of Chief Lector comfortably.

_Chief Lector does not equal babysitter_, Set voiced angrily. _Just drop the mail off and go. Say you have a doctor's appointment or something._

_That is quite possibly the dumbest thing I've heard, congratulations._ I approached the steps and handed the mail to the Pharaoh, hoping that this time I managed to pull off a more neutral expression.

The past few times, Carter's pointed out how I seem annoyed or upset. It's Set's doing, but I wasn't going to stand there and explain how much of a burden being the host of said god is. I'm certain he has his own issues with hosting Horus; he shouldn't worry over someone else's hosting.

Despite how agitating he gets, I understand why he feels he has to talk his mouth off. It's been lifetimes since he had even had a priest. So he went spiteful towards the Per Ankh, well more than usual. When I had offered to host him months after Julius unleashed the demon days, he's been talking non-stop. He hasn't had anyone that would willingly host him, let alone listen or understand him to at least a point. Perhaps he's scared he won't have another chance like this, so he's using it as much as possible.

If I had seemed off, Carter didn't make notice of it. His eyes stuck on the invitation just as much as mine had. "Wait… Sadie?" Carter placed the rest of the stack off to the side. I waited to make my motion, taking note that the Brooklyn kids' envelope is still on top of them.

_That's right, pretend you are so surprised by your sister marrying Anubis. I mean really, Sobek is a better actor when he tips a boat over._ Despite how serious Set was being, I caught myself struggling not to laugh at the thought of the river god putting a hand over his mouth saying "Oops, did _I_ do that?"

Carter opened the envelope carefully and scanned the initial invite, which was admittedly grossly decorated compared to its container. He paused for a moment for thought before taking it in again. Then lowered it as he returned his eyes to me. "Sadie and Walt are marrying in two months."

Admittedly, I pointed out to Set how Carter had labeled the couple as well, earning growls of annoyance. _I don't care about what Horus says, just wrap this up._

"The reception is going to be in the Duat?" Carter glanced at the paper in his hands again as if to make sure he's not seeing things.

"I'd imagine your parents would appreciate it," that's the only reasoning I can think of to have it there in the first place.

"What about Walt's family?" Carter asked.

"If I recall correctly, his father will be there." Anubis had stumbled upon the ba years ago; Walt had gone to visit him a few times since. "Though in the end, it is their choice where they hold it."

_Do I really have to stay here and listen to him?_ Set complained. _Just swipe the letters and go._

_It's not that easy Set,_ I mentally rolled my eyes.

Carter then noticed the bulking envelope from Brooklyn, instantly knowing what it contained. He went to tear it open, which was my signal to grab the remaining letters. The next step was to leave without him noticing. I had just reached the side room when Carter spoke up again, "Uncle Amos, are you planning to go?" He lifted the invite to explain what he was talking about.

I practically froze, though glad he had yet to notice my intentions. "Well, I'd only assume she'd have you or me walk her down the aisle."

Carter smiled and nodded, returning to the series of letters he had just taken out of the envelope. I just opened the door when he continued on, "Don't stay up late like last time."

This time I completely froze, peering up at my Pharaoh to see that he hadn't lifted his eyes from the letters he was now reading. Taking mail, especially from the Pharaoh without permission, is most certainly death-worthy. And he's known that I've been doing this?

_He's not a moron,_ Set scowled. _Of course he was going to notice his uncle taking his work away._

And he has accepted the matter. I slowly entered the room in slight shock, planting the stack of letters on the table. What else did he know about?

_He knows that your 'migraines' are me. You mean to tell me you thought you were actually hiding these things from him?_ Set laughed at the mere thought. _You still have a lot to learn Amos._


End file.
